Humanity has always had a desire to go from one location to the next as fast as possible. In some cases the actual relocation is not even the point of the trip but instead the speed achieved, sights seen or other experiences obtained during the trip. To this end, internal combustion engines have been used in motorized vehicles since the invention of the automobile by Karl Benz in 1885. The very first motorcycle was also invented in 1885 by the pair of German inventors; Gottlieb Daimler and Wilhelm Maybach. Ever since the invention of these two motorized vehicles, people have always sought to improve them; to increase the power produced by their engines; to increase their handling; to make them go faster. Many innovations and breakthrough have accomplished great improvements in various aspects of the performance of motor vehicles; however, there is still room for improvement even in the modern day. To understand this opportunity for improvement, one specific aspect of the internal combustion engine is examined: the exhaust system. Internal combustion engines operate on one crucial principle: a fuel air mixture is combusted within a chamber to generate a massive force on a piston which causes the rotation of a driveshaft. The driveshaft transmits that rotational motion to the wheels of the vehicle. The wheels of the vehicle subsequently transmit the force to the road which drives the vehicle forward by way of friction between the tires and the road surface. After combustion of the fuel air mixture takes place, residue and other remaining waste gasses must be expelled from the combustion chamber. The exhaust exits the combustion chamber through the exhaust valve. Many motor vehicles possess more than one piston, and as such there are several different methods of making the exhaust from all of the pistons converge into one flow to prevent the need for having an excessive number of mufflers sticking out the rear of the vehicle.
There is a phenomenon which can occur in the exhaust system of motor vehicles known as reversion. This phenomenon arises from the nature of the way in which the exhaust leaves the engine of the vehicle. The exhaust exits the engine and travels through the exhaust system. Due to the cyclical, discontinuous nature of piston engines, rapid pulses are created due to new packets of exhaust being introduced to the system. These exhaust pulses are longitudinal waves which travel through the exhaust system at about 1700 ft/s, while the exhaust gasses travel at about only 200 ft/s. The problem with this is that sometimes this exhaust pulse can lose speed as it travels out of the exhaust system. If too much speed is lost, the exhaust can actually reverse flow, preventing all of the combustion products from being expelled from the combustion chamber. This can steal horsepower from the engine and cause buildup of exhaust particles which also drains the power of the engine over time. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to create a device which can prevent or reduce the reversion of exhaust flow, thus improving power output from the engine. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to avoid the creation of backpressure in the exhaust system, an effect that is also known to reduce the power output of an internal combustion engine. The present invention is an aftermarket exhaust add on that is specifically designed to be installed into the exhaust system near the exit of the system where the combustion products are expelled into the ambient atmosphere. It is a further object of the present invention to ensure that the device is easy to install, and can be installed in a variety of different ways to maximize the effectiveness of the device.